Locales
The major locations around the world which the continuity manifested itself. The details for each area term is as noted on this page. The individual areas are listed at the bottom of the page. Visual Information Detail *Space provided for clickable links that would show images or other related material to better illustrate the setting. Physical Analysis The name of the location, time of construction or time of occupation along with other vital details. *'Name:' The title of the designated area. *'Type:' The simple terminology for the grounds that define what it belongs to. Defining words are as follows; Public, Private/Untaxed(homeowner), Government, Company, Conglomerate, and Exempt (denoted with a dash "-" mark) *'Space Category:' The numeric notation on a 1-5 scale for the estimated size to which the area has to its name. Defining numbers are as follows; ** 1 (House range. Anywhere in size from a single-car garage to a simple 2-floor house) ** 2 (Complex range. Anywhere in size from a duplex housing building at the smallest to something the size of a Private mansion, elementary or high school building at mid-range. Largest range is 1.5 times the size of the United-states Capitol building.) ** 3 (Community range. Anywhere in size from a Shopping Mall to a sports stadium.) ** 4 (High-tower range. Tall-standing buildings of at least 300 feet in height and skyscrapers) ** 5 (Metroplexian range. Anywhere in size from between that of Abraj Al Baitto and/or the entirety of Tokyo.) *'Defenses:' Grade ranking for the level of security which the area has to its name. Defining ranks are as follows; ** F ( Public/open-air space. Potentially an open field, meadow, parking lot/street/road or other space without defensive measures. Effectively zero.) ** C (Sheltered. Natural or man-made formation assisted. Locations such as a position heavily-forested cover, requiring a river to cross or cliff to climb. Furthermore, the traditional housing in which doors are installed applies here as well as private property with gates or other sorts of identifying lines that separate properties.) ** B (Light fortification. Private/government owned with security measures above the standard housing provisions. A private homeowner with either a firearm on residence or military/martial arts training at minimum and a police station, bank or sports stadium at maximum.) ** A (Minor military fortification, such as a camp or any government building fortified for the protection of high-ranking officers such as CIA agents or Kings/Queens/Presidents. Areas with gates such as those found at prison facilities also apply.) ** S (Major Fortification. Military base with armed soldiers and vehicles present at minimum, city/town under martial Law or maximum quarantine at the most.) ** S+ (Fortification with Advanced Security. Compound, structure or group of structures with constant weaponized security features semi-manned at least and mostly reserved for Automated/Artificial intelligence.) *'Structural Detail/Composition:' Details pertaining to how many structures make up the building and wherever most of the structure's functioning zones are located as well as flavor information regarding the location in question. Locations are as described below.